


The Time Magnus and Alec Had To Explain Immortality (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Max Two 'Verse (Traduccion) [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Family Feels, Immortality, Lighter Ending, M/M, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Upset Children
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Cuando el amigo querido de Magnus, Ragnor menciona la inmortalidad de Magnus sin saber que Max y Rafael no saben nada sobre eso.





	The Time Magnus and Alec Had To Explain Immortality (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Time Magnus and Alec Had To Explain Immortality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561786) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



 

Después de todo el buen encuentro que Catarina hizo para que Max no se sintiera mal por su piel azul, Magnus tuvo la idea de invitar a su amigo más viejo y querido, Ragnor, a visitarlo. Tenía cuernos, como Max, y pensó que tal vez conocer a alguien más con cuernos ayudaría a Max a sentirse un poco menos cohibido por ellos también. Alec estaba ansioso por conocer al amigo más antiguo de Magnus, porque no sabía mucho sobre los amigos de Magnus que no fueran Raphael. A la mayoría de ellos no les gustaba que Magnus se hubiera casado con él, así que Alec nunca preguntó por la gente.

Max, que acababa de cumplir seis años, estaba realmente entusiasmado con la magia de Ragnor. Ragnor no era tan llamativo como Magnus, era más directo, y Max solo había visto a Magnus haciendo magia. Ragnor no hizo todas las ondas de la mano y los chasquidos de dedos y giros elegantes. Ragnor también era bastante gruñón. A Alec secretamente le gustaba su actitud, sin importar lo mucho que molestara a Magnus.

—Solo digo, esta es la mejor casa que alguna vez hayas visto antes, —dijo Ragnor, mirando alrededor de la pulcra y ordenada sala de estar. —Tu esposo claramente se hace cargo de los deberes domésticos.

Alec sonrió. —Sí, Magnus es un idiota, —dijo con un afectuoso empujón al codo de Magnus. —Él no recogería algo si no lo hago por él, —dijo y Magnus rodó los ojos.

—Solo está sucio si es algo asqueroso. Como os platos o barro. Libros colocados por ahí no es sucio, es excéntrico, —argumentó Magnus por enésima vez.

Max soltó una risita. —Pa nos hace limpiar nuestras habitaciones y Papá es el que más se queja de tener que limpiar su habitación y la de Pa.

Magnus resopló. —Eso es porque tu padre hizo esa maldita regla 'no mágica'. —Alec miró y asintió a los chicos y Magnus rodó los ojos.—Maldición, quiero decir. Maldito.

—Pero Papá, es justo, —dijo Rafael con una mirada seria. —Pa y yo no podemos hacer magia, por lo que no es justo si tú y Max no limpiáis como nosotros.

Ragnor miró a Magnus con una sonrisa de mierda. —Sí, 'Papa', —se burló. —Es justo. —Sacudió su cabeza con un suspiro cariñoso. —Oh, si hubiera sabido que algún día te casaríais y tendríais hijos, amigo mío.

Magnus sonrió alegremente, de la forma en que Alec sabía que era completamente involuntario, y envolvió su mano alrededor de la de Alec, sonriendo a los chicos. —Honestamente, nunca he sido más feliz. El año pasado fue el mejor de mi vida, —dijo, y el pecho de Alec le dolió mucho lo mucho que amaba a Magnus cuando se ponía sentimental.

Ragnor se rió entre dientes. —Estoy contento, porque has tenido una disposición tan terrible durante siglos. No te he visto tan feliz en más de cien años.

Alec ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Ragnor había dicho algo incorrecto hasta que Magnus se tensó a su lado justo antes de que la voz de Max sonara. —Espera, ¿qué? —La sangre de Alec se enfrió y miró a los chicos.

Ragnor asintió con gravedad. —Oh, sí, me entristece decir que tu padre fue bastante miserable durante años desde fines del siglo dieciocho.

—Ragnor, —espetó Magnus, sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente.

—Papá, ¿qué quiere decir?, —Preguntó Rafael, y el aliento de Alec lo abandonó al darse cuenta de que esto realmente estaba sucediendo.

Ragnor, sin embargo, parecía confundido. —¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? —Miró entre Magnus y los niños y sus ojos se agrandaron. —¿No lo saben? Max es un brujo, así que supuse que... —Se detuvo, haciendo una mueca. —Oh, amigo mío, lo siento mucho, —dijo con seriedad a Magnus y luego a Alec. —Realmente asumí que, siendo uno de ellos un brujo, lo sabían. Me disculpo profundamente.

Alec negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. —No es tu culpa. —Se pasó una mano por la cara. —Magnus, —dijo, y Magnus le apretó la mano con fuerza.

Magnus miró a Ragnor con una sonrisa triste. —Mi querido cactus, me ha encantado que vinieras a visitarnos, pero tal vez deberíamos llamarnos un día. ¿Tal vez puedas venir en otro momento? Creo que necesito tener una charla con mi familia, —dijo y Ragnor asintió lentamente, luciendo completamente culpable por su paso en falso.

Alec miró a los chicos. —Chicos, vamos a dejar que Papá vea a su amigo, ¿de acuerdo? —Se levantó y condujo a los chicos fuera de la habitación.

****

El corazón de Magnus se estaba rompiendo incluso antes de entrar en su habitación y la de Alec. Él había querido retrasar la discusión de la inmortalidad hasta que ambos niños fueran mayores. Quería tener tiempo para prepararse y asegurarse de que fueran lo suficientemente maduros para comprender la situación por completo. Quería posponer el dolor que conllevaba saber lo que significaba ser inmortal.

Max tenía solo seis años y estaba a punto de aprender la parte más difícil de ser lo que era.

Cuando Magnus entró, Alec estaba sentado en la cama con ambos chicos haciéndole preguntas. Magnus pusó en una sonrisa y se acercó. —Está bien, estoy aquí, —dijo, trepando a la cama para sentarse de rodillas en el espacio vacío que quedaba en su pequeña cama.

—Papá, ¿cuántos años tienes?, —Preguntó Max, saltando directamente a la conversación.

Magnus tomó un respiro calmante antes de contestar. —No estoy seguro, —admitió. —Más de cuatrocientos años es todo lo que sé.

Los ojos de Max y Raphael se abrieron dramáticamente. Alec sabía todo esto, porque él y Magnus habían hablado extensamente en su primer año juntos sobre la vida de Magnus. —Pero... Papi, ¿cuántos años tienes?, —Le preguntó Max rápidamente a Alec.

—Tengo veintiocho años, —dijo y Max y Rafael se miraron con expresiones aún más confusas.

—¿Qué pasa con el abuelo? ¿No es mayor que papá? —preguntó Rafael y Alec negó con la cabeza.

—Tiene cuarenta y ocho años, —respondió Alec. Miró a Magnus. —Chicos, hay algo que queremos que sepáis. Es... es un asunto delicado —dijo, y Magnus quiso reírse ante la exageración.

Magnus se aclaró la garganta. —Sabéis que los brujos como yo y Max somos... diferentes. Que vosotros. Somos Subterráneos, —le dijo a Rafael. —Tú y Pa sois Nephilim.

—¿Pero pensé que los vampiros eran Subterráneos?, —Preguntó Rafael, y Alec asintió.

—Lo son. Cazadores de sombras, —hizo una pausa. —Bueno, soy un Cazador de sombras, pero tú no lo eres. Al menos, todavía no, —dijo, y el estómago de Magnus se retorció ante la idea. Esa era una conversación para el futuro. —Los Cazadores de Sombras son Nephilim que protegen a los Mundanos de los demonios y de los Subterráneos que hacen cosas malas, —dijo, simplificando mucho la situación, algo que Magnus estaba agradecido. No quería tener que explicar el sentimiento anti-Subterráneos a unos niños de seis y ocho años. —Los Subterráneos son personas que no son mundanas pero tampoco son Nephilim. Vampiros, hombres lobo y brujos son los más comunes que vemos aquí. Y algunos de los Seelies viven aquí, pero aún no han conocido a ninguno de ellos, —agregó.

—Todos somos diferentes, —aclaró Magnus. —Los hombres lobo y los Nephilim son Mundanos más que los demás. La mejor manera de explicarlo es que los Nephilim tienen sangre de Angel. Ya sabéis, Raziel, —dijo y ambos asintieron. —Los Nephilim son parte mundanos y parte Angel. Los hombres lobo pueden ser mundanos o nefilim o incluso algunos son mordidos por otro hombre lobo. Es como un virus, más o menos.

Alec asintió. —Los vampiros están... muertos, —dijo, haciendo una mueca. —Los vampiros son mundanos que fueron asesinados por otros vampiros y renacen como vampiros. Debido a que están muertos, los vampiros no envejecen. Ellos no enferman, realmente. Ellos no... mueren. A menos que alguien los mate. Tanto los vampiros como los hombres lobo tienen una enfermedad, algo así como demoníaca. Solo los hombres lobo están vivos como nosotros y los cuerpos de los vampiros no están vivos de la misma manera.

Magnus ya podía ver cuán enloquecidos estaban los niños y sabían que probablemente les estaban dejando marcas a sus hijos de por vida. Fue la peor sensación. Y estaba a punto de empeorar. —Pero los brujos también son diferentes. —Miró los ojos grandes y confundidos de Max.—Estamos vivos, por lo que no somos como vampiros. Pero tenemos algunas cosas en común con ellos. Crecemos hasta que alcanzamos una edad, es diferente para cada brujo y llegada a ella nunca más envejecemos. Nosotros, al igual que los vampiros, viviremos para siempre hasta que algo nos mate. —Cerró los ojos al ver la sorpresa y el horror en los rostros de Max y Raphael. —Somos así porque, a diferencia de los vampiros y los hombres lobo, que tienen enfermedades demoníacas, tenemos una parte demoníaca. —Sintió una mano tocar la suya y supo instantáneamente que era Alec. Él apretó su mano, tragando alrededor del nudo en su garganta mientras sus ojos picaban detrás de sus párpados. Abrió los ojos con un pequeño jadeo cuando una lágrima se desprendió. —Los mismos demonios que matan los Cazadores de sombras, nacemos de ellos y de las mujeres mundanas.

No quería entrar en “violación de demonios” o “no puede hacer bebés” con niños de seis y ocho años, estaba bastante seguro de que no sabía de dónde venían los bebés, así que para evitar esa parte, él rápidamente agregó: —El demonio en nosotros es lo que nos hace tener magia y tener nuestras marcas de brujos, pero también es por eso que vivimos para siempre.

—Pero... ¿pero qué sucede cuando todos los demás envejecen?, —Preguntó Max, con aspecto tan confundido y tan asustado, que le dolió más que a nada que tuviera que hacerle esto a Max cuando era tan joven.

Magnus se acercó y acarició sus rizos suavemente. —Crecerás hasta tener de la misma edad que yo, más o menos, y luego dejarás de envejecer. Tú y yo nos mantendremos jóvenes.

Max miró a Alec y luego a Magnus. —¿Pero qué hay de Pa?

Alec apretó la mano que sostenía cuando la otra mano de Magnus tembló en el cabello de Max. —Voy a envejecer un día, Max. Seguiré envejeciendo hasta que muera. Afortunadamente, será un tiempo muy largo a partir de ahora, —enfatizó. —Pero un día, tanto Rafael como yo envejeceremos y moriremos, —dijo amablemente. —Así es la vida. Las personas envejecen y, cuando han vivido todo el tiempo que se supone que deben vivir, mueren. Es la forma natural. Todos tiene un tiempo. Has aprendido sobre esto antes.

Max asintió, mirando hacia abajo, pero cuando Magnus le levantó la barbilla, los ojos de Max estaban llenos de lágrimas. —Pero, ¿pero no yo?

Magnus hizo todo lo posible para no llorar, realmente lo hizo, pero cuando negó con la cabeza, un gemido escapó a su control. —No, cariño, no tú, —chilló.

Max miró a su hermano de repente, buscando su mano. —¿Rafi envejecerá y morirá, pero yo no lo har?!, —Preguntó en un tono horrorizado. Rafael parecía tan aturdido, pero Max se giró, lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. —¡No!

Magnus asintió con la cabeza, con tantas lágrimas en su rostro como las de Max. —Tú y yo todavía estaremos aquí mucho después de que Papá y Rafael se hayan ido, Maxi. Así es, así es como funciona ser un brujo. Nunca he tenido una familia antes que vosotros, pero otros brujos que he conocido tienen y es solo lo que sucede, —trató de explicar, pero Max solo comenzó a llorar.

—¡Pero no quiero que Rafael envejezca y muera si yo no lo hago también!

Magnus tomó a Max en sus brazos, incluso si se estaba haciendo demasiado grande para sostenerlo, y presionó su rostro en el cabello de Max.—Lo sé bebé. Lo sé. Yo tampoco, —meció a Max, consolándose tanto como a Max, porque aunque no sollozaba como Max, sus hombros temblaban con silenciosos golpes tanto como los de Max. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Rafael llorando en silencio mientras Alec lo sostenía contra su costado, y para sorpresa de Magnus y angustia total, las mejillas de Alec también estaban manchadas con lágrimas silenciosas.

Magnus nunca antes había visto a Alec llorar de desesperación, solo unas pocas lágrimas viriles detrás de sus pestañas rara vez por algo triste en una película o algo muy feliz como en su boda, y honestamente no estaba preparado para lo mucho que dolía verlas ahora.

****

Ya era tarde cuando finalmente llevaron a los chicos a la cama, juntos, porque Max se negó a dejar ir a su hermano mayor, y Magnus estaba más agotado emocionalmente de lo que podía recordar. Alec estaba parado en la ventana de la sala de estar, solo mirando el horizonte en silencio, cuando Magnus entró en la sala de estar. Se arrastró hacia Alec y se acurrucó con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Alec, dejando que su frente cayera entre los hombros de Alec.

Alec se giró en sus brazos y Magnus se relajó de inmediato cuando Alec lo sostuvo. —Eso fue mucho más difícil de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, —susurró Alec y Magnus asintió en silencio. —Había planeado que eso sucediera dentro de un tiempo, así que ahí está.

—Ningún niño de seis años debería aprender que casi todos los que ama van a morir por el resto de su vida, —dijo roncamente Magnus. Él gimió. —Siempre he evitado activamente enfrentarme el hecho de que voy a sobrevivir a uno de mis hijos, Alec. La única cosa que ningún padre debería tener que hacer, sé que voy a hacerlo. Hice las paces contigo cuando me di por vencido cuando decidí que quería estar contigo más de lo que temía perder a otro mortal, pero Rafael envejecerá y morirá y yo seguiré siendo así. Intento con todas mis fuerzas no pensar nunca en eso, y hoy tuve que decirle a nuestro bebé que su hermano mayor envejecerá y morirá y él no lo hará.

Alec se estremeció, abrazó a Magnus con más fuerza. —No puedo culpar a Max por enloquecer. Soy un adulto, y la idea de que algún día mi hermano o hermana pueda morir es lo peor. Con cada patrulla, saber que quizás no regresen, me mata. Solo espero que Max no esté traumatizado por esta noticia impactante a una edad tan joven. —Alec se retiró un poco, tomando la cara de Magnus con una mano. —Sé que no te gusta pensar en eso, pero tan triste como estoy por los dos, tengo que admitir que me resulta reconfortante que Max todavía te tenga, —confesó y Magnus sonrió con tristeza.

—Sí, sé que probablemente habría estado menos aterrorizado de mi inmortalidad que el primer ciclo de 'todo el mundo está muriendo menos yo' si hubiera tenido otro brujo para mantenerme en tierra. —Magnus sostuvo la mirada de Alec. —Lo prometo, cuidaré de nuestro bebé incluso después de que te hayas ido, Alexander. Siempre estaré ahí para él mientras los dos vivamos. —Su rostro se derrumbó. —Sin ti y Rafael, —añadió, y Alec lo abrazó mientras lloraba una vez más.

Alec le besó la frente y luego levantó su barbilla, presionando sus frentes juntas. —¿Sabes qué?, —Dijo, obligando a Magnus a mirarlo. Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —Todavía pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, ¿está bien? A nuestra familia le queda mucho tiempo, Magnus. Sé que es difícil en cualquier caso, pero te quedan décadas y aún más con nuestro hijo. Tú y yo hacemos un muy buen trabajo sin centrarnos en el futuro todos los días. Hoy no tiene que ser diferente. —Él acarició el costado de Magnus. —El tiempo de todos es limitado. Incluso los inmortales tienen un tiempo limitado, porque eventualmente terminará, de una forma u otra. —Sacudió la cabeza. —No pasa nada con tener un tiempo limitado. Así es como funciona la vida. ¿Pero sabes lo que no tiene límites? —Magnus enarcó una ceja y Alec sonrió amablemente.—Cuánto amor podemos tener. Esta familia tiene más amor que cualquier otra familia que haya conocido. Nuestra vida en el presente es lo más perfecta que la vida puede ser. —Alec se inclinó, presionando un beso en la esquina de los labios de Magnus. —La cantidad de amor que tengo por ti no tiene límites.

Magnus sonrió cuando Alec se encontró con sus labios para un rápido beso. —No, ¿eh?, —Preguntó, y Alec negó con la cabeza. Magnus deslizó sus manos hacia los hombros de Alec, mirándolo más abiertamente. Alec se secó suavemente las lágrimas persistentes de su rostro, haciendo que su pecho se apretara por la forma muy, muy clara en que la verdad del reclamo de Alec estaba presente en cada toque. Magnus exhaló y trató de liberar algo de la tensión que estaba conteniendo. —Lo sé, Alexander. Sé que esto no es noticia. Sé que todo esto es solo... cómo funciona. —Él sonrió tristemente. —Hoy fue muy difícil. Tener que descubrir todo esto es tan difícil de digerir. —Deslizó una mano en el cabello de Alec, algo de la alegría finalmente regresó a sus ojos. —Tienes razón, sin embargo. —Él sonrió. —Nunca me han amado de la manera en que tú y nuestra familia me quieren. Vale la pena el inevitable dolor y pena —Tiró de Alec sonrojado, con los cuerpos juntos.—Este sentimiento, estar contigo, es diferente de cualquier otro amante que haya tenido. Nadie fue mi esposo. Nadie me ama de la forma en que lo haces.

Alec sonrió, sus manos se enroscaron alrededor de las caderas de Magnus. —Tuve mucha suerte con el primer hombre con el que salí, —bromeó. —No tuve que buscar. Conocí al hombre perfecto desde el primer momento.

—Perfecto, ¿eh? —Magnus flirteó y Alec asintió.

—Hermoso, inteligente, amaba a mi hijo, terminé teniendo otro hijo con él, —dijo de manera desaliñada. —Me casé con él, eso siempre es una ventaja.

Magnus sonrió, asintiendo. —Oh, sí, siempre, —bromeó.

Alec lo juntó más cerca. —Gran cuerpo, —dijo en voz baja, las manos deslizándose alrededor de la espalda de Magnus. La respiración de Magnus se enredó un poco cuando Alec deslizó una mano debajo de su camisa. —Increíble en la cama, —dijo Alec en un tono que hizo que los dedos de los pies de Magnus se estremecieran agradablemente. Alec movió sus labios hacia el cuello de Magnus, justo detrás de su oreja. —El amante más increíble que he tenido, —bromeó y Magnus rió entrecortadamente cuando la boca de Alec se deslizó por su garganta.

—Tu único amante, —agregó Magnus y Alec lo pellizcó ligeramente en represalia, haciendo que Magnus jadeara de placer.

—Parece que realmente no quieres que lleve esto hacia donde se dirige, —dijo en un tono burlón, calmando el punto que mordió con su lengua. —Tal vez él no eres tan inteligente después de todo.

Los dedos de Magnus se flexionaron sobre el brazo de Alec. —Definitivamente quiero llevar esto hacia donde se dirige, siempre y cuando se dirija hacia el dormitorio.

Alec asintió, acariciando el pelo de Magnus. —Sí. Tengo que mostrarte lo que aún te queda por disfrutar durante décadas.

Magnus sonrió, tirando ligeramente de las mangas de la camisa de Alec. —Ese es un estado de ánimo definitivamente levantado, debo decir, —dijo con optimismo, haciendo que Alec finalmente se rompiera y riera contra su piel.

Incluso después de romper el estado de ánimo, Alec todavía llevó a Magnus a la cama, por lo que Alec todavía lo consideró un éxito para animar a Magnus después de uno de los días más difíciles que cualquiera de ellos había tenido desde que comenzaron su vida juntos. Una cosa que ambos sabían era que Max y Rafael eran resistentes. Les dolía, les asustaba, pero ambos tenían fe en que sus hijos se recuperarían de tan inquietante noticia. Incluso si cambiara su perspectiva de la vida, aún se recuperarían y prosperarían, sin importar cuán diferente fuera su futuro.


End file.
